prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
ODB
| birth_place = Nashville, Tennessee | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Minneapolis, Minnesota | billed = Minneapolis, Minnesota | trainer = Dan Schaffner Eddie Sharkey Johnny Esmerald Shifty | debut = August 2001 | retired = }} Jessica Nora Kresa (June 6, 1978) is an American professional wrestler who is most known for her time in Impact Wrestling under the ring name ODB (short for One Dirty Bitch and One Dirty Brisoce while in Ring Of Honor w/ The Briscoes). She held the TNA Women's Knockout Championship on four occasions and she was also a former TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion. Early life Kresa's athletic background is in ice hockey, which her father encouraged her to pursue. She was the captain of the first girls' team at her high school and played at St. Cloud State University for two years. She began watching professional wrestling as a child. She enjoyed watching wrestlers such as The Killer Bees. She originally desired to be on the show American Gladiators. She hired a personal trainer in anticipation of her wrestling training. Professional wrestling career Early career Kresa got her start when she tried out for the first season of WWE Tough Enough. She made the top 25, but missed the final cut for the show. Back home in Minnesota, she began training and was soon wrestling in independent wrestling promotions all over the Midwest, facing men such as Ken Anderson and Shawn Daivari. Kresa received her first national exposure in early 2003 as ODB, wrestling Trinity in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. She returned to TNA in early 2004 as Poison and was placed in a brief feud with Trinity. She appeared again in TNA during October 2004 and defeated Tracy Brooks. Ohio Valley Wrestling On June 5, 2006, Kresa debuted in Ohio Valley Wrestling as a villain under the ring name ODB, losing to Daisy Mae. Three days later, she lost to Mae in a rematch, beginning a feud between the two in the process. After losing to Mae in a tag team match on June 9, ODB finally defeated her in a tag team match on June 16. She then defeated her in a singles match on June 28 to culminate their feud. On July 12, 2006, ODB began declaring herself as the Women's Champion, even though OVW did not recognize a women's champion at the time. She repeatedly cut promos saying that she was the new Women's Champion until OVW owner Danny Davis conceded and recognized the Women's Championship as an official title. ODB lost her title to Serena Deeb in a four-way match on September 13, 2006. In the spring of 2007, ODB won the first ever "Miss OVW" crown with help from Victoria Crawford. After Deeb dropped the title to Katie Lea, ODB engaged in an ongoing feud with her which a led to a match between the two on June 1, 2007 where ODB regained her title and ended Lea's reign. ODB lost her title for the second time when she dropped it to Milena Roucka in a Six-Way match on September 19, 2007. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2007-2014) Women's Knockouts Champion; Various Feuds (2007-2010) Kresa was contacted by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling to appear at their annual pay-per-view Bound for Glory. She made her in-ring re-debut at Bound for Glory, participating in a 10 Knockout Gauntlet to crown the first-ever Knockout Champion. She was eliminated by Roxxi Laveaux, and the match was eventually won by Gail Kim. She was originally booked as a villain in the women's division, but her abilities and comical "drunken" antics created positive crowd reactions, resulting in a naturally gradual fan favorite push. On the January 3, 2008 episode of Impact! she won an Eight Knockout Gauntlet to determine the rankings of the Knockout's division in TNA. On the January 17, 2008 Impact!, she defeated Angelina Love and then challenged Awesome Kong to a title match at Against All Odds. On the January 24 edition of Impact! Kong attacked Gail Kim after Kim was named 2007 TNA Knockout of the Year, and just as Kong was about to drop her with the Awesome Bomb, ODB hit the ring to make the save. At Against All Odds, ODB was defeated by Kong. At Destination X, she lost a three-way match, which included Kim, to Kong. At Lockdown, ODB and Kim defeated Kong and Raisha Saeed. The following month at Sacrifice, ODB participated in the first-ever Knockouts "Make Over Battle Royal", which was also won by Kim. In mid–2008, ODB began feuding with The Beautiful People (Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and Cute Kip) alongside Rhaka Khan and Rhino. On the October 30 edition of Impact!, ODB joined A.J. Styles, Samoa Joe, Jay Lethal, Consequences Creed, Petey Williams, Eric Young and The Motor City Machineguns to form a faction of younger wrestlers to oppose The Main Event Mafia. At Genesis, after scoring the pinfall in a six-woman tag team match, it was announced that ODB would get a shot at the Knockout Championship. In this time ODB feuded with The Kongtourage with most results as wins. At Against All Odds she unsuccessfully challenged Awesome Kong for the TNA knockout title. The next week on Impact!, she cut a promo about letting "one lucky guy spend the night" with her and at Destination X, she chose Cody Deaner as her date. Subsequently, Deaner became her manager. At Lockdown, ODB won the Queen of the Cage match. On August 16, at Hard Justice ODB and Deaner faced Angelina Love and Velvet Sky in a tag team match where Love's Knockouts Championship was on the line. Deaner pinned Sky to apparently make ODB the new champion, but the duo then began arguing over who was the true champion. At No Surrender, ODB defeated Deaner to win the Knockout Championship. After successfully defending her title against Awesome Kong and Tara, she would now face both of them in a 3-way dance at Bound for Glory. At Bound for Glory, ODB defeated both Kong and Tara to retain her Knockout title. On November 2, 2009, Dixie Carter announced on her Twitter page that Kresa had signed a new multi–year deal with the company. She turned heel for the first time in over two years on December 10 after attacking Tara in a backstage segment and a first as the champion. On December 20, 2009, at Final Resolution, ODB lost the Knockout's title to Tara. On the December 31 special four hour, all Knockout edition of Impact! ODB won an eight Knockout Tournament, defeating Traci Brooks and Awesome Kong en route to the finals, where she defeated Hamada, to earn herself a shot at the TNA Women's Knockout Championship on the January 4 Monday night edition of Impact!. On the January 4 edition of Impact! ODB defeated Tara to regain the Women's Knockout Championship. Two weeks later at Genesis, ODB lost the title back to Tara in a two out of three falls match. On June 14, 2010, Kresa announced on her Twitter that she had parted ways with TNA Wrestling. Return and teaming with Jacqueline (2011) On February 15, 2011, at the tapings of the February 24 edition of Impact!, ODB returned to TNA for one night, answering TNA Women's Knockout Champion Madison Rayne's open challenge and losing to her in the following match. She made her next appearance on May 16 at the tapings of the May 19 edition of the newly christened Impact Wrestling by attacking Velvet Sky, claiming that she had gotten fired because of her, thus establishing herself as a heel. In storyline, ODB was not under contract with TNA and had to make her entrances in matches through the crowd with no entrance music. ODB and Sky faced each other in a singles match on the June 9 edition of Impact Wrestling, with Sky emerging victorious. The following week ODB cost Sky and Ms. Tessmacher their match for the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship and then beat Sky down with her new partner, Jacqueline. The following week ODB and Jacqueline defeated Sky and Tessmacher in a tag team match. On June 28 at the tapings of the July 7 edition of Impact Wrestling, Sky defeated both ODB and Jacqueline in a two-on-one handicap match, forcing both of them out of TNA as per stipulation of the match. However, ODB, along with Jacqueline, returned to Impact Wrestling on July 21, once again attacking Velvet Sky prior to her match for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship with Mickie James. They would eventually be attacked by the returning Traci Brooks, before being escorted out of the arena by police officers. On the August 18 edition of Impact Wrestling, ODB and Jacqueline changed their attitudes, abandoning their heelish antics, in order to first get contracts with the promotion. After several weeks of working as babyfaces, ODB and Jacqueline were signed to contracts by the new head of the Knockouts division, Karen Jarrett, on the September 1 edition of Impact Wrestling. ODB returned to Impact Wrestling on the November 17 edition of Impact Wrestling, taking part in a gauntlet match, which was won by Mickie James. Relationship with Eric Young (2011–2014) On the December 22 edition of Impact Wrestling ODB teamed up with Eric Young in the Wild Card Tournament, advancing to the semifinals after a win over Anarquia and Shannon Moore. The following week, the team was eliminated from the tournament by Magnus and Samoa Joe. After this loss, ODB would pursue a storyline relationship with Young and the two would begin a feud with Angelina Love and Winter. Young and ODB defeated Love and Winter in a tag team match on the January 26 edition of Impact Wrestling. On the March 8 Impact Wrestling, ODB and Young defeated Gail Kim and Madison Rayne to win the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship. After the match, ODB accepted Young's marriage proposal. ODB and Young made their first title defense two weeks later, when they defeated Mexican America (Rosita and Sarita). ODB's and Young's wedding ceremony took place on the April 12 Impact Wrestling. Three days later at Lockdown, ODB and Young defeated Rosita and Sarita in a steel cage match to retain the Knockouts Tag Team Championship. On July 19, ODB and Young became the longest reigning Knockouts Tag Team Champions in history by surpassing The Beautiful People's reign of 141 days. ODB made her in-ring return on the August 30 Impact Wrestling, defeating Madison Rayne. On the October 18 Impact Wrestling, ODB defeated new Women's Knockout Champion Tara in a non-title match. On November 11 at Turning Point, ODB and Eric Young defeated Tara and her boyfriend Jesse in a non-title mixed tag team match. In April 2013, ODB returned to television as the new referee for the Knockout's Division. On the June 20 Impact Wrestling, ODB and Young were stripped of the Knockouts Tag Team Championships by Brooke Hogan due to Young being a male, ending their reign at a record 478 days. On the July 25 episode of Impact Wrestling, ODB refereed a Women's Knockout Championship match between champion Mickie James and Gail Kim, which saw Kim slap ODB after turning a blind eye to a dirty pin and James ultimately retaining the title, beginning a rivalry between ODB and Kim. ODB returned to in-ring action the following week, where she fought Kim to double count-out. On August 15 at Impact Wrestling: Hardcore Justice, ODB pinned Kim in a three-way hardcore match, which also included Mickie James. The following week, ODB was defeated by Kim in singles competition. ODB and Kim faced off once again in a number one contender two out of three falls match on the August 29 episode of Impact Wrestling, which ODB won after making Kim submit with a Cloverleaf to score the last fall. On September 12, during taping of the September 19 episode of Impact Wrestling, ODB defeated Mickie James to win her fourth TNA Women's Knockout Championship. On October 20 at Bound for Glory, ODB lost her title to Gail Kim in a three-way match, also involving Brooke, after an interference from Lei'D Tapa. ODB received her rematch on the October 31 episode of Impact Wrestling, but was again defeated by Kim. On December 12 taping of Impact, ODB was helped to get retribution on Lei'D Tapa by the returning Madison Rayne, thus forming her own alliance. ODB and Rayne teamed together for the first time on the December 19 episode of Impact Wrestling, where they defeated Tapa and Kim, after Rayne pinned Kim.69 ODB defeated Brittany on the April 29, 2014 episode of TNA Xplosion, in what would turn out to be her final TNA match. On August 21, 2014, ODB was removed from the Knockouts website and her TNA profile was moved to the alumni section of the roster, therefore announcing her departure from the company. On September 5, 2014, ODB competed in TNA One Night Only: World Cup 2014 (which aired on tape delay from April.) She competed for Team Eric Young, and lost to Angelina Love. In the main event, ODB managed to eliminate Gail Kim before being eliminated by Robbie E. ODB still came out on the winning side. Ring of Honor (2015) On January 3, 2015, O.D.B was debut to Ring of Honor Wrestling to appear at their Winner of Warriors Tour 2014 Day1 Event. Personal life Kresa was previously in a relationship with fellow professional wrestler Ken Anderson, better known by his ring names Mr. Kennedy and Mr. Anderson. Other media Kresa appeared on the June 23, 2013, episode of the Animal Planet show Off the Hook: Extreme Catches which is hosted by TNA Superstar Eric Young. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' *Bam (Fireman's carry cutter) – 2009–present *Dirty Dozen (Twelve face smashes into the top turnbuckle followed by a diving Thesz press) (Signature 2009–present) *Trailer Park Shooter (Elevated cloverleaf) - 2013–present *Running powerslam *Wrist-lock sitout side slam – 2008 *'Signature moves' *Bearhug *Body avalanche *Bronco Muncher / Carpet Buster (Bronco buster) *Fallaway slam followed by a kip-up *Missile dropkick *Multiple chops *Single Leg Boston Crab *Spear *Vertical Suplex *'Nicknames' *"One Dirty Bitch" *"One Dirty Broad" *"One Dirty Babe" *"Poison" *"Kresica" *"Jessica James" *"Jessica Dalton *'Wrestlers managed' :*Charles Evans (OVW) (2006) :*Cody Deaner (TNA) :*Eric Young (TNA) *'Theme music' "Move Bitch" by Ludacris (IWA–MS) "Bossy" by Kelis (OVW) "Park It" by Dale Oliver (TNA) "I'm About to Freak" (instrumental) by Dale Oliver (TNA) *'Groups and stables' :*TNA Front Line :*ODB & Eric Young Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA Knockout Championship (4 times) :*TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship (1 time - with Eric Young) :*Queen of the Cage (2009) :*New Year's Knockout Eve Tournament *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Women's Champion (2 time) 1st Champion *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked her #14 in the 2008 PWI Top 50 Females :*PWI ranked her #15 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females :*PWI ranked her #22 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females :*PWI ranked her #32 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females :*PWI ranked her #21 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females *'United States Wrestling Organization' :*USWO Television Champion (1 time) See also *Jessica Kresa's event history External links * Jessica Kresa profile at CAGEMATCH.net zh:ODB Category:1978 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Pro Wrestling (USA) alumni Category:OVW Women's Champions Category:Redneck wrestlers Category:NRW Pro Wrestling alumni Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions Category:TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Category:Tennessee wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Atomic Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:5 Star Wrestling alumni